


Baby Fever

by ShinyDixon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 07:03:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15165218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Yondu and (Y/n) are trying for a baby, putting the other Ravagers in awkward situations.





	Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com (Nick Jakoby, Yondu Udonta and The Walking Dead's fictions)  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com (Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan's fictions)

Yondu literally left you alone for 5 minutes, the time he needed to finally sell all the goods his crew bought on board of the Eclector after the last heist; so he didn’t expected to find you cuddling a crying xanadrian toddler.

“Hush, don’t worry little one, I got you” you whispered, kissing the child’s forehead.

“(Y/n) what the hell are you doing?”

Yondu’s rough voice upset the baby, who buried his face into your chest.

“Can you lower the volume of your voice? You’re upsetting him”

Yondu lowered his head in shame, before asking you the same thing.

“This poor baby got lost, he was screaming for his mama, poor thing”

From that moment, you two spent the rest of the day looking for the child’s parents, eventually fining them after hours of research.

While you were saying goodbye to the now reunited family, Yondu couldn’t take his red eyes away from you.

Seeing you with that toddler, cuddling him and trying to make him laugh made Yondu think about something he never thought in his whole life…what if the two of you had a baby?

He wasn’t experienced as a dad, since his parents sold him when he was a child, and Ravagers life wasn’t suit for a little baby, but in that moment, thinking about having a family felt so right.

On the other hand, when Yondu asked you to start a family, you thought he was drunk.

When you realized Yondu was serious, you couldn’t help but jump on him, making him loose balance and falling on the ground.

“You just made me the happiest woman in the galaxy”

Yondu couldn’t help but smile, wrapping his arms around you so you were completely lying down on his firm body.

“I’m happy to hear it, besides, making a baby is fun”

“Yondu!”

You jokingly hit him on his chest, even though you knew he was right.

* * *

What felt like heaven for the two of you, became hell for the rest of the Ravagers.

You and Yondu started having sex every time you found the two of you alone into a room; it didn’t matter if it was your bedroom, the engine room or the infirmary, you two fucked like rabbits, and you didn’t even try to be quiet; so, every time a Ravager get closer to where the two of you were, he could hear your and Yondu’s moans and whimpers, making the unfortunate Ravagers running away embarrassed.

* * *

 

Kraglin was enjoying his meal at the ship’s canteen with other Ravagers when suddenly, the noise of the intercom distracted everybody in the room.

Before anyone could ask what was happening, a woman’s voice could be heard.

“Yeah…harder daddy”

At that Ravagers started to laugh and whistle as they listened to you pleasured moans.

Even Kraglin was enjoying the show, grinning like a cheshire cat.

“(Y/n) is having fun huh?” one of the Ravagers asked, making everyone laughing loudly.

However, the fun was over when a very familiar voice was heard.

“Do you like it babygirl? Do you like taking daddy’s big cock?”

At that Kraglin spitted the water he was drinking right into Tulk face.

“Oh stars close that thing now!” someone shouted.

Unfortunately everyone were too embarrassed to do anything except listen to Yondu’s dirty talk and hoping to forget everything one day.

Eventually, later that night, when you and Yondu joined the rest of the crew, no one had the guts to tell anything, but Yondu couldn’t help but wonder why everyone were looking at the two of you in a weird way.

* * *

 

“I have an announcement!”

Yondu shouted and everyone stopped what they were doing.

Wrapping one of his muscular arms around your smaller frame, he looked down at you with pure love, before moving his gaze from you to his crew.

“My little flower here is pregnant, so I expect you to not bother her more than necessary”

Suddenly, every ravager in the room shouted and cheered at the news,  surprising Youndu.

Even Kraglin, who always was against the idea of another kid on board after his experience with Peter, came at Yondu, putting his hand on Yondu’s shoulder.

You and Yondu looked at each other, so happy no one throw a tantrum over the fact that in nine months there will be a baby Yondu running around the Eclector; completely oblivious to the fact that the reason why everyone were so happy, was that finally they could walk around the ship without the fear of hearing your intimate encounter.


End file.
